


heavy in your arms

by cassandralied



Series: a little of you & a lot of bloodletting [2]
Category: Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Useless Lesbians, chewing canon up and spitting it back out tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandralied/pseuds/cassandralied
Summary: Mina Murray thinks something's wrong with her fiance's letters, and Lucy Westenra comes back from her summer trip.//what is canon??? ft the lesbians
Relationships: Mina Harker/Lucy Westenra
Series: a little of you & a lot of bloodletting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	heavy in your arms

When Lucy returns from her summer in Romania, she’s as virgin-pale as ever, roses of blush bright on her cheeks and her blue eyes sparkling and Mina’s left wondering if her best friend somehow got more beautiful since she’d last seen her or if Lucy’s always been this radiant and Mina’s merely been blind from staring into the sun.

She hops out of her carriage to embrace Mina, all white and pink lace like the frosting of a cake and sweet, crushed-rose perfume. “Mina, Mina, I missed you terribly,” she says in that lovely, low voice of hers, and clutches her as if she might never let go. ( _what an odd thought)_

Then Lucy’s drawing back, her hands on Mina’s elbows. “You must tell me everything that I’ve missed! How is the engagement? How is Jonathan?”

She’s all blue eyes and bright flashing teeth, making the rest of the world look dull in comparison.

“I doubt my stories are rather interesting compared to yours,” Mina replies with a sort of laugh. “It really has just been the usual. Jonathan is fine, he’s away on business right now but we’ve been writing to each other. I’ve been learning shorthand, it’s really quite fascinating.”

But instead of looking bored, as Lucy usually does when Mina veers into this sort of topic, those sapphire eyes stay fixed on Mina’s.”Fascinating,” Lucy repeats huskily. Her red tongue darts out to the corner of her lips, and something in Mina _hungers_.

“But come inside, darling, and tell me everything about Romania!”

Lucy does talk about the beautiful scenery and the charming people, as well as the correspondences she’s been exchanging with three of her suitors, but there are a few gaps in her story.

“And your sleepwalking?” Mina asks, because she has to ask.

Something shutters in Lucy’s eyes, but then she’s smiling again. “You worry too much, my precious Mina. It’s going to give you wrinkles.” A delicate hand traces Mina’s cheek. “And then who will want to marry you?”

It’s a cruel thing to say, but beautiful girls can often be callous and growing up with Lucy has taught Mina that better than anything, so she just smiles, closed-mouth.

They speak then of marriage and of men, and Mina pretends that she doesn’t notice Lucy saying nothing of sleepwalking.

* * *

Mina reads her letters from Jonathan, as she always does before she goes to bed. The last one is dated _29 May_ , and seems to be scribbled in haste, explaining that Jonathan has left Castle Dracula and arrived in Bistritz. It’s different from Jonathan’s usually descriptive style of writing, and Mina knows there’s something odd about this one, but she can’t fathom what. _Yours forevermore,_ he’d signed it. And then he’d started to write _Johnny_ before crossing it out and writing _Jonathan_ in its place.

“It’s just _unusual_ ,” Mina says aloud. Her pale hands wring together, picking up items from her desk -pens, paper, stamps -and setting them back down out of place. Jonathan never responds to that nickname -he’d said it had something to do with his father, something he didn’t want to talk about. Is that supposed to be Mina’s clue that something’s wrong? Is this a game, or is her Jonathan in trouble?

The door opens and Mina’s hands fly up instinctively to cover herself -she’s only in her white shift, after all, and her neck and shoulders are exposed, her long blond hair free of its braids.

But it’s only Lucy. In her own high-collared night-shift, she looks a little like a ghost, so white with only the flush on her cheeks and her coppery hair to make her more than just a wisp.

“Lucy!” Mina had exclaimed when the door opens, and now she lowers her hands. “You startled me.”

“My apologies,” Lucy slips in, closes the door behind her. “I wondered if I might sleep in with you, like old times?”

Mina smiles. She hadn’t been sleeping well since Lucy left, and it’s almost comforting to know that her old friend was having the same troubles. “Of course. Your mother knows?”

“Don’t worry about my mother,” Lucy assures, and sits on the edge of the bed, brushing her long red hair.

There’s something hypnotic about it, and Mina thinks fancifully that if she gets lost in its crimson depths she’ll never emerge. Such thoughts aren’t like her, but being around Lucy does tend to make one feel like they’re in a fairytale.

_Truly it’s no wonder she has three suitors._

“Something’s troubling you?” Lucy asks. Her brush-strokes are even. Mina tears her eyes away. “It’s Jonathan,” she admits. “He says everything’s normal, but I’m worried he’s in danger.”

Lucy hums. “Danger?”

“Yes. You see, in his most recent letter —“

Lucy cuts her off, setting the brush firmly down onto the side-table. “Mina, my darling, I’m sure he’s fine. Better than he’s ever been. Come, lie with me.”

Lucy’s unusually commanding, and she looks so vulnerable in that small white shift and Mina finds herself unable to refuse her truest friend, crawling into bed beside her and curling her body around Lucy’s lanky form.

Her neck is so white, Greek in form, and as Lucy shifts, the shoulder of her night-shift turns down and Mina thinks she sees a discrepancy, some sort of cut or bruise, but Lucy moves back into place and it’s gone.

“Lucy?” Mina murmurs into the quiet dark.

“Hm?”

“Are you alright, truly?”

Lucy’s smiling when she speaks. “Mina my love, I’ve never been better.”

**Author's Note:**

> me?? writing dracula without my favorite couple? not bloody likely


End file.
